Corpse Party: HTF version
by anime1308
Summary: La escuela superior Heavenly Host, un lugar inhumano donde múltiples asesinatos y desapariciones han ocurrido, junto a una maldición y espíritus acechantes, 8 estudiantes quedaran encerrados a su merced, intentando encontrar en los oscuros pasillos del edificio, la manera de escapar con vida...


_Capitulo 1:_

-Era una noche tormentosa, justo igual que esta…

La voz hacía eco en la habitación inmersa en una profunda oscuridad, solo siendo iluminada por una pequeña vela que dejaba ver un par de ojos cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros, que se observaban con malicia mientras su voz seguía relatando.

-Bajando las escaleras, la profesora tropezó, cayendo y cayendo hasta el final, para luego morir…- termino dando un suspiro, siguiendo su pequeño monologo con voz pausada- ¿Todos ustedes han oído las historias, no? Antes de que la Academia Kisaragi se construyera, otra escuela había en este lugar…  
_  
La escuela elementaría Heavenly Host, se llamaba. Tan horrible fue lo que ocurrió allí… El director estaba completamente devastado. El cuidaba de la escuela como si fuera su hijo. Luego del accidente una cosa llevo a la otra y… una decisión fue alcanzada al final. La escuela debía ser clausurada. El director estaba tan devastado al perder a su querido "hijo" que un día antes de la clausura… El trepó hasta el techo y se arrojó hacia su muerte, o así dice la historia…  
_  
Las luces iluminaron rápidamente la habitación, donde podían apreciarse 7 jóvenes formados en ronda, terminando de oír la historia atentamente. El joven de lentes sonrió, acomodando su uniforme y su cabello de un extraño color morado. Este disfrutaba escuchar las respiraciones agitadas de sus compañeros asustados, una de las pocas cosas que podía permitirse al tener una visión limitada y casi nula.

-Las personas pensaron que Heavenly Host estaba maldita. Esta fue una de las tantas muertes que ocurrieron allí. Es por ello que fue demolida… Aun así! Ellos dicen que la profesora que cayó de las escaleras todavía no sabe que ella está muerta, aun en estos días, en noches lluviosas como esta, cuando las clases llegan a su fin… Ella clama en estos oscuros pasillos, _todavía creyendo que son los suyos… _De hecho, es casi hora de que ella haga su recorrido, a las 7 en punto. Allí es cuando aparece, siempre acompañada de una sombra tan oscura que es capaz de convertir a la escuela en algo tan oscuro como la noche… "Knock, knock" oirán desde la oscuridad, seguido del sonido de la puerta del salón deslizándose y abriéndose lentamente… Mientras su pálido rostro con una voz apacible pregunta siempre lo mismo: ¿_Hay alguien todavía aquí? _Y luego…

Las luces se apagan al instante, siendo seguidas de un grito ensordecedor. Los estudiantes observan, algo asustados, a un peli azul casi desvanecido por el miedo, reflejado en sus facciones, levemente ocultas por una especie de antifaz que cubría sus ojos. A este grito le acompañan unos gritos más de parte de otros compañeros. Sentado en el suelo, el peli azul solo atina a decir:

-Es… un apagón!

-¡Splendid! ¡Tranquilízate un poco! ¡No nos asustes así! –dice exaltado, acercándose a él, un peliverde con boina y medallas de militar, intentando mostrar su enojo por sobre su miedo a la situación, haciendo reaccionar al otro-

-Pero… fue aterrador Flippy!- dice con un suspiro, cerrando los ojos intentando evitar las miradas molestas de sus compañeros.

-No me gusta esto, esto no debería estar pasando- exclama el peli morado retrocediendo unos pasos, siendo tomado por los hombros por quien reconoció como su compañero Lumpy al notar su gran altura.

-No está mal Mole, casi caigo en tu engaño.- el peli azul con mechones dorados dice con ironía, siendo interrumpido por el de lentes, quien exclama enfadado:

-¡No he sido yo! ¡He estado todo este tiempo parado aquí mismo! ¡Esto es un apagón!  
De repente, algo ocurre. Un sonido de golpes deja a todos sin respiración y con sus corazones latiendo aceleradamente hasta el punto de casi salir de sus pechos.

-¿¡Alguien más ha oído ese ruido!?- grita con su voz casi ahogada un peli verde con dulces colgando de su cabello y su mirada perdida enfocada por primera vez al tener el terror en la sangre mezclándose con azúcar.

-Suena como si viniera del salón de música.- dice calmadamente un joven de cabellos celestes, acomodando sus lentes intentando mantener la calma.

Otro golpeteo, pero esta vez en la puerta del salón en que se encontraban, dio a los presentes la visión de una muerte cercana, y el miedo que ello conlleva.

-No puede ser…- susurra Mole

-(Primero el apagón… Ahora la puerta…)- piensa Flippy hasta que siente alguien aferrándose a su uniforme.

-…Hnnnnng…- suelta quejumbroso Splendid aferrándose lo más posible a lo que tiene a su alcance.

-¿¡Qué demonios está mal contigo Splendid!? ¡Contrólate! Y quítate de encima mío! ¡Ese es mi pecho!- exclama furioso y sonrojado por la vergüenza el peliverde.

-Ah! Lo lamento, lo lamento! ¡No podía ver que estaba agarrando! –Dice el peli azul nervioso separándose de este y suspira – Les dije que era una mala idea quedarnos hasta tarde y contar historias de terror.

-Oye Splendid, no vas a abrir la puerta?- pregunta Lumpy intentando salvarse de ir a atender al "visitante".

-¿Qué? ¿¡Estás loco!?- grito el otro alejándose de la puerta, siendo detenido por Flippy, quien lo miraba suplicante.

-Ve Splendid, por favor… -el peliverde susurraba con voz infantil pero sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones al enviarlo siendo el más asustadizo del grupo.

-Vamos, se hombre!- exclamo el más alto

-¿Por qué yo?- dijo rendido el peli azul dirigiéndose a la puerta y comenzando a abrirla lentamente y casi sin respirar, para luego observar aterrorizado que…


End file.
